It is common practice to make drapery swag holders and drapery tie-back holders with decorative end members of various configurations at the forward end of the holder, some examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,284,258; 4,559,988; 4,903,370 and 4,912,829. It has also been proposed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,829, to provide a decorative end member for a drapery tie-back holder which can be covered with fabric to coordinate with a color or pattern of the drapery. Swag holders have also been made, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,637,384 and 4,958,646, with decorative end members arranged so that the material of the swag can be drawn forwardly through an opening in the decorative end members and arranged in a rosette form to provide a fabric rosette at the forward end of the swag holder. However, it requires considerable skill and time to form the fabric rosettes from the drapery swag, while maintaining the desired swag drape between the spaced swag holders and equal and symmetrical depending swag end portions.